There are many different ways to display photographs. Picture frames are the most typical. These are generally fairly substantial and rigid and unsuitable for mailing. Other photographic displays include various picture frames such as shown in Design Pat. Nos. 253,507 and 253,742 in which the frame has indicia carved into it to provide a message with an open area to display a picture.
Other display systems are not as bulky such as those disclosed in Bacharach, U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,359, Alves, U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,607, Atkins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,444 and Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890.402. These provide a way to combine a photograph with a greeting card. They are generally designed to hold one or two photographs and further they can convey messages which are printed around the photograph.
The present invention is a photograph display system which can be used to convey a variety of different messages and display multiple photographs in a holder having several different pockets. Each pocket receives one photograph and a separate panel which forms a letter. The letter exposes a large portion of the photograph. Each section or pocket can be used to display one letter and one photograph. These can be combined to spell out a variety of different words. The photograph display system of the present invention is versatile and inexpensive to manufacture. However it provides an impressive photographic display. The other objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated in light of the following detailed description and drawings in which: